Will You Catch Me (if I Fall?)
by BubblesThePinkNinja
Summary: Remake of Cartwheels of Destiny. Alena is a runaway princess. Beth is an escaped slave. Melissa is an blacksmith's daughter. And Emma is a spoiled brat. And somehow, these rag-tag girls have to save Ninjago from a rising threat and (maybe) discover love along the way. On Hiatus. Unsure if I'll continue.
1. Alena's flight

"Alena, will you move already?" My mother demanded from the other side of the door.

I 'mmphed!' a reply, slowly sitting up in my bed.

"It's after nine and you have a man waiting for you in ten minutes! Move!" My mother clapped her hands.

"I'm moving!" I called, slinging my feet over the side. "Slowly." I muttered, sliding off the bed and landing on the wooden floor.

I padded over to my wardrobe, yawning.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I called.  
>"Yes!" Mother called back.<p>

I groaned, then rifled through the dresses.

"No no no," I pushed past a black one, a purple one and a red one. "Here we go!" I pulled out a white one.

It hit my knees and had a high collar, with no sleeves. I pulled out my long, waist-length blond hair out of the collar, sighing. After pulling it into a lazy bun at the base of my neck, I slipped on grey flats and left my room.

My mother waited outside my room, tapping her foot impatiently. "Finally." she sighed.

I said nothing, mentally sighing as she lectured me on promptness as she led me into the living room.

Sometimes I really hate being a princess.

A man waited impatiently, watching the doorway with a frustrated expression on his face.

"My apologies, Sir Lucas. My daughter wasn't aware of your arrival." _Because no-one told me._

I sat on the couch opposite his chair.

"I will leave you to talking." My mother was all smiles and grace, her snippiness and anger hidden behind a mask as she left.

"Alena, correct?" Lucas asked.

I nodded, rubbing my eye tiredly.

Lucas was about average height, with brown hair and green eyes. The air was awkward for a moment. "Tell me about yourself." He urged.

"I like sleeping," I said, leaning back in the plush sofa. "and flying. I'm sixteen."

Lucas appeared startled. "'Flying'?" He repeated.

"Yup. Flying." I nodded. "My Uncle takes me sometimes. Up in an airplane."  
>"Hmm."<br>"And I like cats."  
>"I'm more of a dog person."<br>"Then we wouldn't get along, now would we?" I asked seriously, resting my elbows on my knees and staring at him.

He appeared unnerved. My grey eyes usually do that to people. _Score!_ I mentally cheered.

"Uh, er, well-"  
>"And I don't like playing chess." I took a shot, knowing a lot of guys that wanted to marry me liked chess.<br>"Uh, that's too bad." He stuttered.  
>"And I don't really want to marry. I would be most unhappy, and that would make your popularity plunge, now wouldn't it?" That part was true.<p>

Lucas went pale. He abruptly stood up. "Not to be rude, but I don't think marriage would work between Adeshia and Valond. My sincerest apologies."

I stood up as well. "That is too bad, Lucas Marker."

He started. "How did you know-"  
>"I believe we are through, then." I walked out.<p>

My mother exploded afterwards.

"Alena Celestina Sinclair! Why did you have to turn him down?!" My mother waved her arms. "He was perfectly fine! A Knight of Valond, handsome and rich! What more could you ask for?!"

"We weren't compatible." I said simply.

"NOT COMPATIBLE?!" My mother roared. "Don't give me that! Your marriage is important to the people of Adeshia! It is time to learn your place, young lady, and marry!"

"NO!" I snapped.

Which is saying something, cause it takes a lot to make me mad.

"I don't want this! I want to go to college on the Mainland and learn! I don't want to marry until I'm twenty-three! I don't want to be a princess!" I grabbed my tiara that my mother insisted on me wearing and threw it on the ground.

My mother looked at me, horrified.

Because throwing my tiara down meant I quit. Or a great sign of disrespect.

"Alena..." My mother said in a warning tone.

"NO! I don't want to listen to you dictate my life anymore!" I clamped my hands over my ears and ran out of the room.

"Alena! Get back here this instant!"  
>"It's too late, Mother. She's too far gone in her anger." My little brother said solemnly.<p>

Alex. I both love and hate you.

Love you because you help me out of trouble sometimes. Hate you 'cause you just laugh at me most of the time. Alex is my little brother, 10 years old. We share the light blond hair, and that's about it. I have grey eyes-he has blue.

And he's evil.

Very evil.

I stomped outside, angry.

"Hey, how's my niece-whoa Princess, something's got you worked up. What's up?" My Uncle Friedrich asked.

"Hmph." I rested my head against his airplane.

Uncle Friedrich is almost my dad, we're so close. My dad died when I was little, and I don't remember him much. Uncle Friedrich is awesome. He taught me how to fly before I could read, much to Mother's disapproval.

He's my ticket to freedom out of this stifling hellhole.

"Uncle Friedrich, I want to take a plane to the mainland."

Uncle Friedrich appeared startled. "The mainland? Ninjago? Are you crazy? You wouldn't survive a day out there!"

"Please, Uncle! I need to get out of here! I can't stand it here anymore!" I pleaded.

He looked torn. "As long as you promise to keep in contact with me."

I nodded my head eagerly. "Promise!"

He sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. He was my dad's adopted brother, which is why Alex and I don't look anything like him.

"I could get banished for this." He muttered, then turned to me.

"I love you, sweetheart." I hugged him back tightly.

"I love you too, Uncle."

We parted, and I strapped myself into an airplane. "Goodbye." Uncle waved.

I bit my lip. "I don't like goodbyes, so instead, a..."

"See you later, alligator." Uncle smiled sadly.

"In a while, crocodile." I started up the plan.

He yelled something over the engines. I lip-read what he said, then zoomed down the runway with a smile and tears dripping down my face.

Go chase your destiny, Dream-girl.


	2. Beth's Escape

I groaned as my mistress snapped, "Elizabeth! This is horrible, can't you make a bed? Useless slave!"

I bowed my head, scared. "Sorry, Mistress."

Mistress Alri, an intimidating woman with metallic grey hair and cold, calculating brown eyes, glared down at me.

"No dinner. Get out of my sight." I bowed again, then retreated.

It had been like this for as long as I could remember. All my life I've been a slave to Mistress Alri and her daughter, Felicity. I was about as low as you could get in life. I could barely read and write, I had no parents that I could remember, and I couldn't seem to do anything right lately.

I ducked into the servants quarters, eyeing myself in the cracked mirror.

Blue eyes. Brown, choppy-cut, shoulder-length hair. I'm almost eighteen, and tall for my age at five eight.

Eighteen. The lucky number. The day I'd be released. Except I can't do anything. So, I guess, I'll go to school and work from there.

That was my original plan. Except Mistress had a whole other plan.

"Elizabeth, I have decided that you will stay until you're twenty. Now, go clean the living room."

That was yesterday. My birthday is in three days.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, my stomach growling. Didn't have lunch either, for missing a spot on the chandelier when I polished the glass. But that was because the glass was still hot because Chelsea, my best friend here, forgot to turn it off when the Mistress left. But no way was I going to rat her out, so I lied and said I missed it on accident.

I flopped on the blanket that made up my bed, in a small corner that made up my room. That I shared with five other girls.

"Beth? I have something for you for your birthday." Chelsea handed me something.

I sat up, taking what she offered. "A cloth?" I asked, dubious.

"Open it!" She urged, glancing around for fear someone was listening.

I opened the cloth, then gasped. Two small loves of bread, some cheese and three apples. "Chels, where did you get all this?" I asked, astonished.

"This is for you." She pushed back my offering hands. "Use it for escaping here."

"What?" I asked, startled. "You are one of the only people that can get out of here. Leave tonight." She explained, then stood up.

"I'm gonna miss you, Beth." She hugged me tightly, then the 12-year-old scurried away.

I felt tears drip down my face. I stared up at the ceiling, then smiled for the first time in years.

_Freedom._

* * *

><p>I slipped down the stairs silently, holding my breath for fear someone would hear me. I opened the front door and closed it quietly behind me.<p>

"What are you doing, Elizabeth?" Someone asked.

I whirled, bowing. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, seriously, you thought you could get out of here by yourself?" I straightened, to find Daniel watching me, perched on a rock.

Mistress had rocks placed around the Mansion for "decoration", but she didn't know we often hid behind them.

"Danny?" I asked, then hugged him tightly.

He's like a brother to me. "Beth, I'm coming with you." He said determinedly.

I nodded, pulling away. His dark brown eyes started at me, expecting.

"Let's go, then." He jumped off the rock and ran after me in the lawn towards the road.

My bruises and sore muscles screamed at me as I ran, the satchel of food clutched to my chest and my hand holding Daniel's own. We ran into the trees, feet thumping on the grass.

Sometime later, I stopped, too tired to go on.

"We need to hurry, Beth." Daniel urged, panting.  
>"We're far enough for a couple seconds break." I leaned against a tree for support.<p>

"We're still on the Mansion grounds. We could still-"  
>"What are you doing?! SLAVE ESCAPE!" A guard shrilled.<p>

Daniel and I took off running as feet pounded behind us. My companion suddenly hit the ground. I turned, then gasped, horrified to find him struggling in a net.

"Go! Get out of here!" He urged, struggling.

I ducked as a net sailed over my head. "But-"

"Get out of here! Go!"

I bit my lip, then turned and ran.

I heard "I love you, Elizabeth!" and then a scream.

Then silence.

My heart stopped, but I couldn't stop my feet. They kept hitting the ground, pushing me forward even though I wanted to turn and run back. About maybe a half-hour later, I stopped. My legs couldn't carry me any further, and I sank to the ground in front of a large pool of water. The moon reflected off the still water.

I cried.


	3. Melissa the Fighter

I ran my cloth over the smooth blade the sword my dad had created yesterday, then set it on display.

"Hey Dad, when do I get to make something?" I asked, walking into the back, where the forge was.

"Maybe later, 'Lissa." My dad said, then lifted the hammer and brought it back down on the sword blade.

My name's Melissa James. My dad's a blacksmith, and I hope to be as good as him someday. A lot of people say girls can't be blacksmiths, but I'm out to prove them wrong. I've loved metal and making anything out of it for as long as I can remember. My mom died when I was little, so it's just been me and my dad. The door clanged open, shaking the alarm bell.

"I got this one." I walked into the front room, glancing at myself in the mirror. Black hair that was currently in a braid, black eyes, tanned skin.

_No dirt. Kay._

I brushed my dark green shirt and jeans off, then walked into view of the customer, my sneakers slipping with little noise on the wooden floor.

"Melissa, correct?" An older man asked, a younger woman next to him.

"Yeah. Can I interest you in anything?" I asked.

The man had a long snow-white beard and a bamboo hat, and a bamboo walking-stick. The girl had short black hair and a red dress on.

"Your future." The man pointed the stick at me over the counter.

Okay, I've met a lot of weirdo's at this job, but this guy's a nutcase.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and moving the stick out of my face. "I'm just trying to sell you stuff that my dad's made."

The stick whooshed for my head. I ducked, then out of habit, grabbing my gloves from under the counter and jumping up, grabbing the ceiling, my gloves in one hand.

"Dude, if you wanted a sparring match, you could've just said." My fingers slipped from the pipe on the ceiling that brought in water and I dropped on the counter.

The girl pulled out fans and leaped for me. I jumped off the counter, landing in a crouch. I hurriedly pulled on my gloves, moving quickly so the old guy didn't land a hit.

Sheesh, for an old man, he can really move.

I raced out the door, leaping to the side and rolling in the grass as a fan sliced off a couple hairs.

_Grr, that's my hair, idiot!_ I clenched my fists, spikes shooting out.

They looked a little surprised, then the girl charged. I slashed, missing her head by a couple centimeters.

"So you have learned some martial arts." The old guy mused as I jumped on the stick.

Like I predicted, he threw me off. I sailed to the right, landing on a barrel with newly-arrived silver. I grabbed a pointy piece and hurled it at them. My eyes widened as a gold tornado hurled the piece right back at me. The silver shard trapped my sleeve to the wall. The two people walked closer as a crowd gathered, astonished to see me finally defeated.

_Not today. _I vowed, then yanked the shard out and hurled it, ducking to the side as a fan embedded itself into the wall. I rolled, then crouched with my left leg out to the side, my fingertips on the ground. I panted, locking gazes with the girl.

She watched me as people started cheering for me. "Go Melissa!" My best friend, Audrey, cheered.

"Enough!" The old man stated, pointing the stick in my face.

_I'm not defeated yet! _I lunged, tackling the distracted girl to the grass.

"Melissa, stop." My dad walked out, watching me with disapproval.

I looked at him, confused. "Dad? What's going on?"

"This man is here to train you." I stood up, giving the girl an apologetic look.

"What?"  
>"My name is Sensei Wu, and this is Nya. I am here to make you a ninja."<p>

I scoffed. "A ninja? No way. I'm gonna be a blacksmith."

"My brother thought that once. He's a respected ninja now." Nya spoke for the first time.

My dad shooed the crowd away as I looked at them blankly.

"Um, there's another Melissa down the street. You've got the wrong one." I pointed a couple houses down the lane.

"No! It is you that must become the Ninja of Metal! Only you can fulfill the prophecy." Sensei pointed the stick in my face.

I sighed, peeling off my fingerless gloves. "I'm telling you, I don't want to be a ninja."

"Lissa, I need to tell you something." I glanced at my dad.

"If it's about my destiny or whatever, I don't wanna hear it." I walked into the shop.

"Melissa! Sensei is your Uncle!" I froze, slowly turning.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm not your father. I adopted you after your real Father became evil. I'm just a family friend." Dad said.

I stared at Nya, then Sensei. "Y-you are..." I shakily pointed to the teacher, then turned to my dad.

"Really? You're serious?" I asked, voice shaking as bad as my fingers.

"Yeah Melissa." He said sadly.

Tears blurred my vision. I turned and ran into the shop.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Two in one day. I'm on a roll! Everyone else has run and haven't met anyone in the ninja gang. Lucky 'Lissa.<p>

Hehe.

And 'Lissa's the only one to not run.

Review?

Emma's next.

See you whenever I get my lazy brain to think of some more stuff.

Until next time!

-12


	4. Emma's Decision

I lazily reclined on the window seat, watching people scurry on the ground below me.

"Emma! Dinner!" My mother called.

"Not hungry!" I called back, pulling out my phone and flipping through it.

Facebook updates from my friends seemed old and boring. Overused.

I sighed, my curly red hair blocking out the sunlight from the window.

I should probably do my homework. Heck no, I can do it tomorrow. Screw teachers.

A knock sounded on my door. My mom peeked her head in. "Emma? Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Definite." The smell of noodle-soup hit my nose, making my stomach lurch.

"You haven't been eating much lately." She placed the tray on my desk next to my math homework, sitting on my bed.

"Not hungry." I said shortly, resting my head on the cool glass and staring out the window.

"Are you mad because your father and I split?" My mother asked gently.

"No." I muttered.

I wasn't mad.

I was furious.

They were supposed to be madly in love! And stay together! So they can take care of _me _and love _me_! Grr, do they not care?!

"Emma, you can't have everything." my mother reached out and gently touched my arm.

I slapped her away, glaring. "And why not?"

She looked sad. "For one thing, you'll never be happy."

"I will be happy! I will make myself be happy!" I jumped off the seat, pointing to the door.

"Out." I spat.

My mother looked sad as she stood up. "I love you, Emma."

"Whatever." I folded my arms, glaring at the floor.

She walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

"ARGH!" I yanked open the window and threw the hot soup out the window.

A shriek sounded below, but I didn't care, slamming the window closed and then throwing a pillow at the door. I curled up on my bed with fluffy pillows, glaring at the stuffed owl that looked back at me.

"What are you looking at, Archie?" I spat.

The stuffed animal didn't say anything. Not like it would. I glared at it, then rolled over and somehow fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skippity, next morning~<strong>

I walked to school, still ticked. "Dangit, I really hate my life."

I glanced at a group of giggling girls. They were so happy, it was sickening.

"Get a life." I muttered, unsure whether to aim that at me or them.

During 2nd period, the principle's voice sounded over the intercom. "Emma Collins, please come to the principle's office."

I stood up, grabbed my stuff and walked to the principle's office, whispers circling like mad.

"What?" I asked, opening the door.

"Your mother is in the hospital." The Principle said.

My bag slid out of my fingers as I gaped at him.

"There was a really bad wreck. She's in a coma."

I turned and ran, my feet thumping as I practically flew down the halls, pushing people aside that wandered the school as classes ended.

_No. No no no! Mom, you can't die! I need you!_

I ran all the way to the hospital, bursting into the Emergency Room.

"What are you doing, young lady? It's-"  
>"My mom." I spat, dodging the man's arm. "Mirajane Collins. She was in a bad wreck."<p>

"Are you her daughter?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah. Take me to her."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, then walked me to my mother's room.

"Mom." I said coldly.

Mom looked like she was sleeping, perfectly still. The heart monitor beeped, showing she was alive. She looked pretty beat-up, cuts all over her visible body and one arm and one leg in casts.

"Baka." (Idiot) I muttered, striding forward and tapping her head.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. "Why did you do that? You aren't supposed to get in a car accident! You're supposed to take care of me! I need you to survive! Being in a coma isn't helping anyone!"

I was afraid I was going to start crying soon. My nose started running and my eyes blurred.

"Idiot." I sunk to the floor and rested my head on the side of the bed.

I gritted my teeth and stomped down on the tears.

Sometime later, a nurse walked in. "Sweetie, visiting time is over. I'm sorry, but you need to leave."

"No way." I growled.

The nurse sighed, then walked out. Two minutes later, a security guard walked in. "Miss-"

"No! I'm not leaving! I don't want to!" The guard dragged me out, kicking and screaming.

I was dropped at my house, a police guy promising to call my dad.

I crawled on the couch, somehow dropping into a miserable nap.

* * *

><p>A telephone call jarred me out of my restless nap.<p>

I picked up the phone.

"Miss Emma? I'm sorry to say, but your mother passed away."

The phone slipped out of my hand, hitting the floor with a clunk. I slid to the floor, staring at the linoleum in shock.

Voices and noise came from the phone, but I was too distracted to comprehend what they were saying.

With trembling fingers, I hung up the phone, my hand hitting the floor after dropping it.

_She's gone. Mom's gone._ I thought blankly. _She's not going to walk through that door._

_Now what do I do?_

I picked myself off the floor, feeling like a zombie. I stumbled to my room and packed my booking with clothes.

I walked out of the house, closing the door behind me. I could go to...where? Grr, I suck at geography.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked.

I stiffened, then slowly turned.

"You look like you're running to somewhere." The blond teen, probably not much older than me, pointed out.

I turned and kept walking.

"Hey, you could at least answer!" The guy grabbed my wrist.

I roughly shook him off. "Don't touch me, creep." I picked up the pace.

"Okay, I won't touch you. I'm Lloyd." He offered.

"Don't care." This guy won't go away!

"Can you tell me your name, please?" He watched me with green eyes.

"Yes."

Silence.

"_Will_ you tell?"

"No." I turned down a random street.

"You don't know where your going." Lloyd said.

"Yes I do." I snapped.

"Then why are you going in circles?" Lloyd stifled a laugh.

I stopped, my hands balling into fists.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, you could come with me." He offered.

I snorted. "Why in the world would I do that?"

"I'm a ninja. Not to be all weird, but there's something about you that everyone could benefit from, including you. You have a lot of potential for a ninja."

I blinked, then started laughing, doubling over as my body shook. My bag hit the ground.

"You must be insane. You think I buy that crap? You are a weirdo." I shook my head, rubbing the tears away.

Lloyd looked hurt. "I can prove I'm a ninja."

"Yeah, sure. This could be fun." I snorted.

A golden twister appeared where Lloyd stood. If I looked hard enough, I could see him standing there.

"Proven? Ninja study spinjitsu, what you just saw." Lloyd stopped spinning.

I had taken several steps back. "I was right," I gulped. "You are a weird freak."

Lloyd looked hurt again. He sighed. "If you don't believe me, that's your fault."

"Emma. My name's Emma." I said.

He nodded, smiling. "Emma. My Uncle says a girl ninja by the name of Emma would be the Ninja of Poison."

"Poison?" I repeated.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I considered his proposal. I could be a ninja of...Poison...and save people. Superhero-y stuff. Or I could wander the world until someone took pity on me. Plus, if I went with him, free food and a house would be at my fingertips.

"Okay...I'll go with you." I said finally.

He looked excited. "That's so cool! Follow me, my family has a monastery close by."

"Monastery?" I echoed, picking up my bag and following him.

"Yup!"

Family? Oh crap, what have I done this time?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4! The final introduction of the characters, and then the plot finally begins! The chapter's will be in order of Alena, Beth, Melissa and finally Emma.<p>

Yay! All reviews and favorites & follows made me so happy, I literally did a happy dance.

Seriously, it weirded my mom and little brother out. ;)

Thank you so much for getting this far, and I'll see you sometime when I get my lazy butt around to updating.

Until the pen falls,

-Katie


	5. Alena and the Pyjama people

Crap. I'm almost out of fuel. I'm gonna crash soon, and I've barely cleared Amestris. No way am I going to make it to Ninjago!

"I CAN'T SWIM!" I screamed to no-one.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes, before setting the plane on auto-pilot and running into the aisle.

The plane I flew was a passenger plane, but the only passenger was me. This was my plane; I was supposed to fly it when I turned 18 in two years, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

I sighed, pulling out the bag I had stored in here for emergencies. A spare outfit, a couple granola bars and a life vest.

"Darn, why did I skip out on swimming lessons so I could learn to fly this stupid plane?" I muttered, attaching the vest on and then slinging the bag over my shoulder, running back into the cockpit.

I tapped the fuel gauge, then stared out at the ocean. "I'm gonna die!" I yelled as the plane started dipping.

"Stupid _Medusa_. Stupid plane. Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I pushed open the emergency door, staring at the approaching water.

"Mom, I hate you. Uncle, I wish I got to do something in life. Little bro, keep doing what you're doing. It's working for you."

I took a deep breath, then jumped.

The water hit me like needles shocking me all over. I tensed as the water rushed over my head, before I bobbed back up. The plane crashed in front of me, sinking slowly. With a sigh, I started paddling towards Ninjago.

After what seemed like forever, a great shadow passed over me. I looked up to see a dragon circling over me.

"Hey! What are you doing in the water?" A voice called.

"Floating, what does it look like?" I called back, annoyed that my skin was turning wrinkly.

"Got a boat?" A person in red pyjamas stood on top of a 4-headed dragon.

"If I did, I wouldn't be floating here!" I sighed.

The person guided the dragon so the toes of the dragon skimmed the water. The guy offered me a hand, which I grabbed and let him haul me up.

I dripped sea water all over him and the dragon, annoying both.

"Buckle up, I'll take you to the monastery where you can borrow some clothes." The guy said as I shedded the vest and tossed it in the water.

I grabbed the seat, planting my feet as the dragon took off.

* * *

><p>We landed on a stone platform.<p>

"I'm Kai." Kai introduced as he put the dragon away.

"...Solaris." I lied. No need for him to know I'm the Princess of Amestris.

"Sol, then." He nodded, leading me through the courtyard.

Kai pushed open the sliding door, padding in. "Wait here, I'll get you some of my sister's clothes."

Kai disappeared from view. I sunk on the steps, sighing.

_Great. I'm stranded in some monastery in Ninjago. I'm still wet, I've got no money, and I really can't fend for myself. Why in the world did I leave?_

"Solaris?" Kai nudged me with his foot.

I jumped, standing up and bowing. "Sorry."

He blinked, then sighed. "You're not from here, are you?"

"...No?" I asked.

"Figured, your accent and fair skin screams 'outsider'. Here, Nya likes red, so I hope it suits you."

I took the red kimono, eyeing the silk. "Fancy, fine by me." Kai nodded, leading me to the bathroom, tossing me a towel.

I quickly changed, looking myself over. It fit; Kai has a better eye than I thought.

Either that or it was just luck.

I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, sighing. _What a wreck. _I untangled my blond locks as best as I could, then walked out. Kai glanced at me, nodding.

"It fits." He commented.

"Thanks." I said, walking past him and out into the sun, my bare feet padding on the ground.

I spread out my stuff, letting my clothes dry out in the sun.

"Where are you from?" Kai asked as I was doing that.

"Amestris, east of here." I replied, not bothering to lie about that.

"Not many people cross the ocean in a life-vest." He snorted.

"My plane ran out of fuel." I said quietly.

"Why would you leave in the first place if your plane was out of fuel?" He laughed. "Sounds kind of stupid to me."

I luckily didn't have to reply because the gates opened. Kai tensed, then relaxed as a guy in dark pyjamas walked in.

"Hey Kai. Who's this?"

_What's with all these pyjama people?_

"Solaris. I rescued her from the ocean."

"Hey Solaris. I'm Cole." The guy offered me a hand.

I stood up, glancing at his hand and struggling to remember the customs of this country. After three seconds of struggling, I remembered and shook his hand.

"What's up with the pause?" Cole asked.

"I'm from Amestris. We do things different." I said, sheepish.

"Ah. That explains it," Cole nodded, then turned to Kai. "Nya and Sensei back yet?"

"No, they're still looking."

_Looking for what? Or who? And who is Nya? Kai's sister? Sensei is obviously a teacher, so these pyjama people's leader?_

"I have one question." I said tentatively.

"Shoot." Cole said.

"What?" I asked. "There aren't any guns around."

Kai facepalmed as Cole sighed. "Different term. Ask away."

"Oh. Um, why are you wearing pyjamas?"

"Pyja-you little-!" Kai charged for me.

"Kai, she's not from here. Let her go." Cole sighed.

"We're Ninja!" Kai said proudly.

I blinked, cocking my head. "Ninja? Why would you need ninja if you have samurai?"

"Ninja are faster." Cole explained.

"You are assassins, then?" I asked, throughly confused.

They both sighed. "Yes and no." Cole said.

"This is going to be a long explanation." Kai sighed.

* * *

><p>I'm back! Did you miss me?<p>

Writing the first part cracked me up. I don't even know why...

See you whenever, my loyal followers and favoriters! (is that even a word?)

If you can find the reference to Fullmetal Alchemist, I'll give you...something!

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." -Peter Pan

-12


	6. Beth and the Water Swirls

"Hey, Miss? What is the matter?" A voice asked.

I lifted my head to see a boy with blond hair and ice-blue eyes watching me closely.

I shook my head, swiping at my eyes. "N-nothing. I n-need t-to leave." I stood up, bowing slightly.

"S-sorry to bother you."

The boy stood up, taller than me by a couple inches. "I am not bothered. You look scared-is something bothering you?"

I quickly shook my head. "No. I'm fine."

"Do you need a place to stay for then night?" He questioned.

"N-no. I'm fine, really."

"There she is!" A voice cried.

I turned, terrified. The boy picked up on my fear, stepping in front of me as three people burst out from the trees.

"Get her!" The one in charge pointed at me.

The boy tensed, then was suddenly enveloped in a white tornado. When the tornado dissipated, he stood in white from head to boot, clutching two golden ninja stars.

"You will not lay a finger on her!" The boy said, throwing his stars at the men.

I backed up, then tripped and fell in the pond as one screamed, "NINJA!" and turned and ran. The others quickly followed. Once they were out of sight, the boy turned to me, throwing his hood back. He offered his hand, which after staring at it for a second, I grasped and let him pull me up.

"Are you unharmed?" He questioned.

I surely nodded, scared. His expression softened. "My name is Zane. I am not going to hurt you."

"M-m-my name is…" I trailed off, staring at the ground.

He waited patiently, one hand reaching out to gently touch my chin and lift my head up.

"Don't look down," He smiled. "I can't see your eyes."

My cheeks flamed. "Elizabeth." I muttered.

His hand left my face. "Elizabeth. I have one request of you." He said seriously.

I nodded. "Please stand in the pond." I looked at him, confused, but walked into the water.

He watched me, then pulled out his ninja star and aimed it at me. I tensed, thinking he was going to throw it at me. He tossed it in the water at my feet. My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at it in confusion.

_He missed. Why did he do that?_

The water started icing over, but I couldn't feel the cold. I blinked, confused, swishing my hand in the supposedly cold water. I lifted my hands out of the water, letting it spill through my fingers. It froze midair, creating icicles falling through my fingers.

I stared at Zane, confused and scared. "What's going on?"

"It is as I thought. You are one of us." He walked forward and retrieved his stars. The ice melted in the water, but stayed frozen on my fingers.

I started freaking out. "What do you mean? What's going on?!"

"Let me explain." Zane touched the icicles, they falling off my fingers. "I am the ninja of ice. You are the ninja of water, that much is certain. With enough training and meditating, you can control the waves at will."

My head spun. "Ninja?" I asked weakly.

"Yes." He nodded. "If you come back to my home with me, I can help you train and eventually control the waves."

I glanced at the water. "How can I be sure? That you aren't trying to kidnap me?"

Zane looked at me, patient. "Focus your energy. Feel the water swirling around you. Concentrate. Imagine it swirling up to the sky."

I closed my eyes, focusing. In my mind's eye, I could picture the water swirling around me, trickling up my legs, then shooting to the sky. I heard a gasp, Zane whispering, "Amazing!"

I opened my eyes to see the water shooting up like a fountain, then splashing back down next to me. I smiled, reaching out to touch it. The water shot out, hitting Zane. I quickly pulled my hand back, the water reverting back to the pond.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so sorry!" I felt like crying as he picked himself up.

"It's alright, Elizabeth. I am relatively unharmed, just surprised." He smiled.

I felt tears drip down my face, the water swirling around my legs. "It is really okay, you need not cry." He stepped forward, offering his hand.

I closed my eyes, taking a couple deep, shuddering breaths. _Okay. I can do this. I am not scared. I am not a monster. I didn't kill him. I can do this. I am perfectly sane, and-oh, screw it, I'm gonna just trust this guy and go for it._

I opened my eyes, placing my hand in his. "I'm ready for training."

He smiled. "Let us get started."

* * *

><p>New chapter! Yay! :D This one is really short...hopefully they won't all be like this...<p>

Review? Tell me if there's a goof or something, otherwise I'll feel like an idiot when I go to read this later...

Till all the devices in the house that connect to the internet crash (That one was waayy too long),

-Katie


	7. Melissa and the Mountain

_They must be wrong. I'm not adopted. I can't be! And my uncle is a Sensei? That's actually kinda cool, but seriously! I'm adopted because my real dad is evil? What about my mom? Why didn't she take me in? Why did I have to be given away? What's wrong with these people? They must be pulling my leg-this is too crazy to be real._

I tapped the sword against the sheet, staring at the ceiling. I was in my room, door locked, and laying on my bed. I glared at the gold chain dangling from my ceiling fan, the chain I had made when I was four and still learning how to do things. The chain was terrible, actually, but my dad said I couldn't get rid of it.

Or whoever he is.

Tears burned my eyes and nose. My mom didn't try to take me in. Am I that terrible that she couldn't? Or is she some workaholic or something and can't take me in?

_Do I have a sibling? An older brother might be nice._

I dropped the sword on the floor, curling into a ball.

"Lissa?" Dad knocked on the door.  
>"Go away!" I called.<p>

There was some shuffling, then the door was opened.

Curse him for being a blacksmith and knowing how to pick a lock.

I glared, pulling the pillow to my face so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Melissa, these people are your family. You have a younger brother named Lloyd." Dad sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't care."

"He's really cute. But he was hit by time travelers tea and is now older than you." Nya sat next to me, petting my hair.

"Don't care." My mind started whirling.

_What's time travelers tea? How does it make him older than me? Why do I care about a guy who's supposedly my brother?_

"Melissa-" My dad started.

"Just shut up! Next thing you'll be telling me is that my name isn't really Melissa! It's Frank or something!" I burst out, sitting up.

Nya and Dad regarded me warily. Sensei was at the foot of my bed, looking disappointed.

"No, your name is Melissa," Dad chuckled sadly. "But you should go with Sensei and Nya. To meet Lloyd. You can come back if you don't like it there. Stay there long enough to learn your past, then come home if you want."

Sensei made a disapproving noise, but didn't move.

"I can come back?" I said slowly.

Dad nodded. "If it's too much for you."

"Who else lives at your house?" I asked Nya.

"We live at a monastery. It's your dad, Sensei Garmadon, your mom Misako, Sensei Wu, me, my brother Kai, Zane, Cole, my boyfriend," Nya blushed, smiling. "Jay, and Lloyd. We're trying to get some girls, though."

"So you're the only girl." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're trying to get a girl named Alena from Amestris, a country to the east of here, Emma and Elizabeth."

"My parents are there?" I folded my arms, staring at the blue comforter.

"Yes. I am sure they want to talk to you and explain everything." Sensei spoke up.

I thought for a long moment, then nodded. "Agreed. I stay for two weeks. Then I come home."

Dad looked sad, but nodded his consent. I crawled off my bed, stretching. I turned to Sensei. "What do I need?"

Sensei looked at Nya, who looked excited. "Nya will help you. I will see you downstairs." Sensei and my dad walked out, closing the door behind them.

I handed Nya my blue backpack, who started digging through my drawers. After stuffing my bag full of essentials, we walked down the stairs. I suddenly froze, halfway out the door, Sensei about crashing into me.

"I forgot something!" I shoved the backpack in Nya's arms and ran up the stairs.

I retrieved my gloves, then jumped out the window, as it was faster to get outside.

"So. Where to?" I dusted myself off, grabbing my stuff from Nya and slinging it over my back.

"We take the bus." Sensei said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Tourists can come to your house?"

"Not exactly. We have to climb the mountain." Nya explained.

I groaned. "Let's go..."

* * *

><p>I stared up at the mountain, shocked. "I have to climb this?!"<p>

"Yes. Cole can do it in five minutes. Care to beat that?" Sensei goaded.

I glared at the rock. "Four minutes." I found a foothole, wiggled my toe in, then reached for another with my hand.

After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled myself on the top, panting. "Half hour." A guy with dark, wavy hair watched me with a smirk.

I half-heartedly glared, panting. "I've...never climbed...a freaking MOUNTAIN!" I pointed my finger in his face. "So don't rain on my happy party."

"Okay, then." He raised his hands up in surrender. "Welcome to the monastery."

I sat up from the rock, looking around. A crescent shaped building, with steps going out to another building.

"What's that one for?" I pointed to the building.

"Dragon pen." Cole said, standing up. "C'mon, I'll take you to your room." I reached for my bag, but Cole beat me to it, scooping it up with a move faster than I could follow, and walking into the monastery.

"Coming?" He called.

"Yeah. You've got my stuff!" I hurried after him, my muscles screaming at me in protest.

_Mental note: do not climb any more mountains when there are steps._

* * *

><p>Melissa is now at the monastery! Yay!<p>

Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy!

Bye!

-Katie


	8. Emma and the Heebie-Jeebies

I followed Lloyd down street after street until we came to a huge mountain.

"I live at the top." Lloyd pointed.

I looked up until my neck hurt, but couldn't see a thing. "We take the steps." Lloyd explained, then started climbing.

I walked behind him, my backpack seemingly growing heavier by the second. After what seemed like an hour, the steps ended and we came to a huge courtyard.

It was deserted, save for a girl sitting in the corner with her stuff laid around.

Lloyd walked over, crouching in front of her. I stood a little ways back, feeling awkward.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Solaris." Solaris had a weird accent, like she wasn't from around here.

Topped with milky-white skin and white-blond hair, you could say with gusto that she was a foreigner. The name was an added bonus.

"Solaris." Lloyd nodded. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Kai rescued me from the ocean. My plane crashed." She said softly.

"Where'ya from?" He looked genuinely curious.

"Amestris." She fiddled with the edges of her red dress.

"Cool place." He nodded. "I'm Lloyd."

"Have you been to Amestris?" She looked excited.

"Yeah. Once." He nodded. "Long time ago. I met the princess."

Solaris paled. Well, paler. Seriously, she made a ghost look dark. "Hmm, was she nice?"

"Yeah. Looked a lot like you, actually." He looked at her closely.

"Coincidence, then. A lot of people in my country have light hair." Solaris glanced away.

"Yeah. It seems to be a common trait there." Lloyd nodded.

"Lloyd! This is no time for chatting! We must find the female ninja for the prophecy to be fulfilled!" An older man with a long, white beard called.

"Yeah. Sorry." Lloyd called, then turned back to Solaris.

"You hanging around for a while?"

Solaris blushed a little, nodding. Lloyd grinned. "Cool! See you around, then!"

He waved, Solaris waving a little back as he and a girl with black hair led me into the monastery.

"Prophecy?" I echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Lloyd nodded as the girl opened a door.

She introduced herself as Nya, and Lloyd took his leave. "This is your room."

I said nothing, walking inside and sitting my stuff on the bed. "Once we find Alena, another ninja, you'll be sharing the room."

I made a a small noise, walking to the window and staring out. Nya made a small, awkward noise before closing the door.

I sighed, unpacking my stuff. I could get used to the quiet. It was nice and peaceful.

A war cry shook the short-lived peace. I growled, yanking open the door. Two blurs, one red and one black, flew past me.

"KAI I SWEAR YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF IN THE BOTTOM OF AN OCEAN!" The black-clothed person yelled.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say!" Kai cackled.

I stepped out, eyeing the two boys. The one in black was covered in what looked like glue with confetti. Kai was shaking with laughter.

"Do I even want to know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kai, ninja of fire, nice to meet you." Kai waved, still chuckling.

"I'm Cole, ninja of earth. You are?" Cole asked.

"So outta here." I turned and slammed the door.

"Nice girl." Kai commented.

"Who's she, anyway?" Cole asked.

I ignored them, opening my window and peering out. I couldn't see the ground. I was tempted to jump, but refrained. Right now is not the best time.

I waited five minutes, then cracked open my door. Time to explore.

I slinked down the hallway, opening doors and then silently closing them. Laundry room. Bedroom. Bedroom. Bathroom. I left the hallway, and found myself in the living room. I pushed open a sliding door and discovered the kitchen. I backtracked, and walked down another hallway, opened the door and found a gameroom.

"Snooping, or lost?" Kai asked.

I whirled around, forcing down my guilt. "Both?"

"Guilty. What are you looking for?" He crossed his arms.

"A way outta here. It's like a maze." I frowned.

"Heh," He chuckled. "The courtyard is this way."

I followed him out of the monastery, and found myself in the stone courtyard.

"We use this for training." Kai explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing here."

He smirked. "That's what you think." A little pedestal with a dragon caught my attention.

"Go ahead. Try to bring up the training equipment." He obviously thought I was too stupid to figure it out.

I smirked to myself, stepping past him and wiggling the dragon. It flipped back, showing a red button.

"You obviously underestimated me, ninja." I hit the button, and multiple training stuff popped out of the ground.

Kai looked impressed. "Not bad for a rookie. You couldn't beat me, though."

"Don't want to. You're under me, and I don't have to do anything for you." I said coldly, walking past him and pushing open the doors.

Kai bristled. "Where do you think you're going, Ms. I-Don't-Have-To-Do-Anything?"

"Out." I called, pushing the door closed behind me.

"Really? To where?" Cole leaned against the wall behind the doors._ You scared the heebie-jeebies out of me!_

I jumped, turning and glaring. "Somewhere. Anywhere but here with the weirdos."

"That's too bad. You can't get away from the weirdos; you get away from one group to go stumble onto another."

"Shut up! I can do what I want, and that's to get away from you creeps."

"Creeps? That's a new one." I turned to find Lloyd on the top of the door, Kai next to him.

"So we're creeps now?" Nya walked up the steps, an older man following her.

I felt overwhelmed. Too many people.

_I don't know how to deal with this!_

* * *

><p>Okay...hey peoples, I'm back! How've ya been? I'm busy...heh, but not too busy to update for you! If you can find the reference, you get a cookie!<p>

Review?


	9. Chapter 9-Help Me (Alena)

I watched as the ninja cornered the girl, mentally panicking.

_Lloyd knows me! He could screw up the plan that I haven't made_ _and could catch me in my little white lie! Which isn't so little, but still!_ _Crap, this isn't good! I need to refill, dry out, then get out of here! But wait, if the girl couldn't get out, how could I? Oh yeah, duh, you_ _moron, they think you're just a refugee._ _She's...something else_.

I facepalmed, shaking my head at my sheer stupidity. _I need to get out of here as fast as possible. After I fill my stomach._

I stood up, swaying slightly. Hunger made me dizzy, the stone walls and white clouds mushing together.

_This isn't good. I feel like throwing up and then passing out. I need something to eat. My stomach is trying to eat my...whatever organ is next to my stomach. I can't think straight...where am I trying to go? The kitchen, yeah, where is that? I'm gonna die..._

The room swirled as I hit the wooden patio.

I stared at the stone wall, feeling paralyzed. Why...I ate before I left...didn't I? No...I never had breakfast...crud, I'm going to die...everyone's outside...why can't I move? It's never this bad in Amestris! I...I...

My eyes drifted closed as the doors opened, a golden figure walking into my line of vision.

_Help me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Majorly short chapter...sorry. This was all I could write for Alena to keep the plot moving.<strong>

**Fun Fact: The title was inspired by the song "Will You Catch Me" by Manafest. Go check it out, it's awesome!**

Will you catch me if I fall down?  
>If I fall down<br>Will you catch me?  
>If I fall<br>_[x2]_

Take this curse out of me  
>Pull me out of this dream<br>I need a Saviour tonight

The sun will come out tomorrow  
>The dark will run from the day<br>You pulled me out of my sorrows  
>When you call out my name<p>

**Review!**


	10. Beth and the Ninja Predictions

Zane led me out of the forest, explaining that he would take me to his home and teach me more. It was when we got to the base of a mountain when I started to doubt him.

"I'm not so sure about this..." I trailed off, watching him walk to the stairs.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." He reassured.

I held my ground for a moment, debating. A clap of thunder startled me, making me run for Zane.

"Okay, I trust you." I ran up the steps, taking some of them two at a time.

"Be careful, you don't want to sli-" Zane began.

I slipped, my toe catching on the edge. My knee hit the stone step; my hands came out to break my fall and my palms getting scratched in the process. It started pouring.

"Wha-" Zane started as the mountain shook.

"Hey guys!" A boy with brown spiky hair dressed in red came thumping down the stairs.

"Kai?" Zane asked.

Kai was panicking. "Earthquake! And it's not Cole's fault, so something's-" It abruptly stopped raining, the clouds vanishing.

We exchanged shocked glances. The ground rumbled once more, then stopped.

"Is this normal around here?" I asked.

"No, it is highly unusual." Zane said, then a huge gust of wind made me stumble back and hit him, nearly knocking both of us over.

At least we're all dry.

"I'm sorry!" I said, scrambling off of him.

A huge splashing sound made all of us turn. Circling the mountain was a green stream that bubbled.

"Acid?" Kai offered.

"Something of the like." Zane said.

"Well, we'd better get back-" Kai started, when it started pouring again.

"This is highly unusual!" Zane called over the howling wind.

"We should get inside!" Kai called back.

He turned and thumped back up the stairs.

We followed as fast as we could on the slippery stone. When we got to the top, Kai and another person were trying to open the doors.

"Can't...get it!" The guy in black grunted.

"The force of the wind is keeping them shut!" Zane hurried forward.

"We'll have to climb over the top!" Kai yelled, then started climbing.

"Uh..." I stared up at the huge doors.

"I can carry you, if you wish." Zane offered.

I nodded quickly, climbing onto his back and holding tightly.

The ninja scaled the wall easily, and we were soon running to the monastery.

A girl with blond hair and grey eyes pushed open the door, and we were greeted with towels.

I tried to dry myself off, but to my utter shock, it all fell off like a second skin, splattering all over the floor.

They all blinked. "I'm-I'm sorry, I'll clean it up!" I bent down to mop it up with the towel.

"No need." Kai said.

I was pulled away as fire shot from his hand, the water becoming steam.

"Oooh." The girl from earlier said, awed.

"You don't have to clean it up when someone else nearby can do it twenty times faster." The guy in black, who's name I learned was Cole, said nicely.

I nodded, grateful.

"Line up next to the wall, and someone get Emma." A guy with a long white beard walked in, followed by a woman, two girls, and three guys, with one obviously a dad.

Kai walked out to get Emma, while I was pushed to the wall.

"Do I have to?" An irritated voice asked.

"Yes. C'mon." An equally irritated voice replied.

The person who spoke happened to be a girl with dark hair and eyes. She walked up and stood next to me. Another girl, with bright red hair and cold green eyes walked in, and shuffled next to me, so I was in the middle.

The girl with blond hair hung back as the guy with a beard waved his staff at our faces.

"Emma. The poison runs deep in your words, but not in your heart." Emma visibly started.

"Elizabeth. Water is your life, and your soul." What? That doesn't make sense.

"Melissa. You are Metal, but metal is not you."

"Alena." The girl behind the speaker blinked, but gave no sign it was her. "Free as the air, but not so. She is not here, but will be in time.

"I am Sensei Wu, and you are my female ninja."

"Okay. Question-" Melissa began.

"These are my graduated students, and they will be your teachers." Sensei interrupted.

"Sweet!" Kai and a boy in blue high-fived.

"Students of our own!" The boy, who's name I learned to be Jay, said excitedly.

"We'll have dinner, then discuss training. I believe it's Zane's night, yes?" Sensei asked.

Zane nodded.

"Woot, I'm not going to starve!" Kai fist-pumped.

"When do you ever?" Cole asked.

"When you cook." Three voices said simultaneously.

"What? I'm not that bad!" Cole protested.

"Yes you are." A girl, who's name was Nya, said.

Cole looked heartbroken as Jay pulled Zane to the kitchen.

"Solaris? You coming?" Kai asked.

She nodded. "I'll be there in a moment." Her voice was soft and soothing to listen to.

"Don't worry, my dad couldn't cook either." Melissa patted his shoulder.

"Hey, with the girls here, Cole doesn't have to cook as often!" Jay realized.

Cheers went up. Cole looked like he was going to go hide in a hole for a while.

"That bad?" I exchanged surprised looks with Melissa.

"Not to insult, but how good are you at cooking?" She whispered.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I've never had to."

She looked at me, shocked. I bit my lip and looked away.

"C'mon, let's get ready!" Nya called.

"I'm not hungry." Emma sulked, walking down the opposite hallway.

"Wonder what her problem is." Melissa muttered.

"She...is off, somehow." Solaris watched Emma retreat back to her room.

Melissa and I gave her weird looks.

"Something is unnerving her." Solaris looked troubled. "Worry? Fear? 'Tis hard to say."

Melissa sighed. "Whatever. Let's go eat."

We walked to the dining room, Melissa leading the way as she was the most familiar, oddly enough.

We sat down and Nya bombarded us with simple questions.

"Where are you from? How old are you? What do you like to do for fun?"

Melissa went first. "A small town from here, 17, and making and learning about metal and weapons."

I bit my lip. "I'm from the north. I'm almost 18. And...I don't know."

"You don't know what you like to do for fun." Nya said in a deadpan voice. I nodded, ashamed.

"You're serious." Melissa blinked.

I played with the edge of my skirt under the table, refusing to meet their gazes.

"Don't push her." Solaris scolded, though her voice wasn't harsh or angry. "I am from Amestris, to the East. I am sixteen and I like to fly airplanes."

"Airplanes? That's cool!" Lloyd exclaimed, walking in from the kitchen.

A light blush scattered across her cheeks. "It's normal for my family. My Uncle flies planes." She said quietly.

"Dinner guys!" Jay walked out.

My mouth started watering from the smell as Zane set a plate down.

"Where's Emma?" The lady asked.

"She said she wasn't hungry." Melissa shrugged.

"Huh. Well, I figure I should introduce myself. I'm Sensei Garmadon. This is my wife, Misako. Lloyd is my son." Garmadon introduced.

Solaris looked confused. "But the ages do not match. Lloyd looks much too old."

"Long story." Misako laughed. "I'll explain in time."

She looked at Melissa with a sad gaze, who pointedly refused to look at her, staring at the table.

"Ookay, awkward." Nya sighed.

* * *

><p>New chapter!<p>

Next chapter will have some more appearances for Emma, who just so happens to play an important role in this.

Review?


	11. Melissa and Video Games

I was innocently munching on some chicken when sushi hit me in the face. Spluttering, I wiped it off and looked around. A food fight.

_Alright! Action!_ I mentally cheered.

I glanced at Beth and Solaris. The former was looking around, confused, and the latter was trying to wipe mash potatoes off of her kimono.

_Wimps._ I thought, grabbing my spoon and launching my own potatoes at a ninja.

When it was all said and done, we were all in desperate need of showers and clean clothes. Beth went and helped Zane clean up. I stumbled to my room that I shared with Elizabeth, who had asked to be called Beth, and rooted through my drawers.

Pulling out clean clothes, I headed for the bathroom.

After showering and changing into a gray tank top and sweats, I wandered around until I found a game room.

I hummed as I looked through their games.

"You play much?" Cole asked, startling me.

I jumped, then looked at him sheepishly. "Some."

He sat down beside me, and I noticed his hair was still wet. Recently got out, huh?

"Care to join me?" He waved a disk in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I nodded.

I crushed him.

"What?! No fair!" He protected.

I cheered, laughing. "Get over it, sucker!" I pointed to the screen. "Your character's dead!"

Cole groaned.

"You got beaten by a _girl_?" Kai asked in disbelief as he walked in.

"Let me lie here in my misery, please." Cole sighed, flopping onto the floor.

"Lemme try." Kai took his place.

He barely beat me.

"Aw, c'mon!" I groaned as Kai grinned at me.

"Beat'cha." He smirked.

"Unfair!" I shrieked. "You cheated!"

"Did not! You just suck!" He protested.

"Guys, it's just a game." Cole sighed, but he went unheard.

I swiped at Kai, who put his hand on my forehead and kept me away.

"Melissa, if you're going to lose, you might as well do it with your pride intact." Misako sighed as she watched us from the door way.

"Dangit." I muttered, pulling away.

After a moment, just as Kai stood up, I tackled him to the floor.

He grunted, the air knocked out of him.

"Hey hey hey, that's enough." Cole grabbed my arms.

I flailed. "C'mon! Just one good hit?" I pleaded.

"Tomorrow." Cole sighed.

Kai watched me warily. "I don't trust you. You might attack me in the middle of the night."

"Great idea!" I hit my palm with my fist.

Kai groaned, flopping back onto the floor.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the room, I was shocked to find Solaris on my bed.<p>

"I asked Sensei and Beth and they agreed to let me stay in the this room." She said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Fine by me. Emma give you a hard time?" I took the other bed, settling on it and stared up at the ceiling.

"No, she is actually pretty quiet." She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her legs. "I just don't feel comfortable in her presence. She hasn't done a thing, yet rubs me the wrong way. I do not understand it."

"Pfft, from what I've seen, she's cold and socially awkward. So it's normal to feel weird around her."

She looked relieved, tucking a blond strand behind her ear. "I wonder what's made her like that." She looked at the ceiling, as if the answers were written there.

"Probably some traumatizing childhood accident." I was only half sarcastic.

"Hmmm." She hummed thoughtfully. "I guess we'll never know unless we ask."

"Well, you can ask, 'cause I ain't." I rolled my eyes.

"Melissa." She said softly, looking at me seriously.

It kinda creeped me out. Her eyes looked like a washed-out purple in the lighting, but I could be imagining things. Nobody has purple eyes, right?

"You really shouldn't say things like that."

"What do you mean?" I sat up, and looked at her quizzically.

"Trying not to get to know her and saying it like that isn't all that nice."

"C'mon 'Laris, I was just joking!" I protested.

She just looked at me.

I shivered. That gaze...

"You know, I think I'll turn in." I abruptly said, burying myself under the covers.

"You welcome the darkness but doesn't hide your sins." She said softly.

"Just because I don't wanna be best buds doesn't make it a sin!" I protested.

"No. It doesn't." She said easily, then leaned forward. "I just thought you'd like to think about that.

I blinked. There was no way I was going to win an argument against her.

* * *

><p>I'm back! I feel like I update this too much and not the others...<p>

Fun Fact: Beth's the oldest. Her birthday's March 8

Fun Fact #2: March 8 is my grandmother's birthday.


	12. Youth of a Nation (Emma)

_"Johnny boy always played the fool _  
><em>He broke all the rules <em>  
><em>So you would think he was cool <em>  
><em>He was never really one of the guys <em>  
><em>No matter how hard he tried <em>  
><em>Often thought of suicide <em>  
><em>It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends <em>  
><em>He put his life to an end <em>  
><em>They might remember him then" -<em>Youth of a Nation, P.O.D.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes when the door opened. Beth walked in, a white towel drying her hair. I ignored her and closed my eyes, leaning against the wall.<p>

"Emma? I hope you don't mind that I'm your roommate." Beth said hesitantly.

"Don't care." I said flatly.

She heaved a sigh, then I heard the bed creak. It was silent for a long moment, then I sighed and pushed myself off the wall, opening my eyes.

"You don't have to stay if you hate me." _That **has** to be the longest thing I've said all day..._

She started. "I don't hate you! I _couldn't_ hate you!"

I waved her stutters off. "Shut up,"

She shut up.

"Don't continually blab just to talk. If you're going to talk, at _least _have a point for doing so." I snapped.

She nodded.

I sighed. Great. I get the robot.

I stood up, straightened my shirt, then walked out of the room. I wandered around until I found the door to outside. I slammed it closed behind me, missing a whispered, "What's her problem?"

I climbed up to the wall that surrounded the monastery, ignoring the fact I was getting soaked. I closed my eyes and let the tears mix with the rain.

"Hey, you should get inside before you get sick." Misako said quietly a couple minutes later.

"Go away." I snapped.

It was quiet for a long moment, then I heard the door click shut.

The wall I was sitting on was considerably thicker than it looked, so there wasn't a fear of falling. I dangled my legs over the side, the rain blurring my vision. Again, I considered jumping.

_Just get it over with...your mom is dead, your dad's gone and nobody here cares...it'll be painless._ A little voice hissed.

I was this close to jumping off. Indeed, I had started to slid off when I felt something wrap around my waist, preventing me from moving.

"Don't do it." Kai said.

"Let go..." I cried, hitting his arms with my hands with wet smacking sounds.

Kai yanked me off the wall, and we both tumbled to the ground.

"What was that for, idiot!?" I yelped, standing up and brushing myself off.

Which, in retrospect, was pointless because it was raining... _How had he stayed like that to begin with? He must've braced himself with something._

"You were going to commit suicide. I wasn't just going to let you fall!" He shot back.

"Why not?! One less person for you to look after and train!" I waved my arms.

"I have to train you, idiot!" He yelled. "Sensei would kill me if you died!"

"So you're looking out for yourself?" I pointed out.

He glared at me darkly. "Go ahead. _Jump off the wall and **die**_."

I froze. "You know you want to. So why not?" He prodded.

I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

Kai took a step closer to me. Then another. Till I was right in front of him. "You'll die, and nobody will care."

I closed my eyes tight, shaking. "Then what? What about the people that _did_ care, but you were too selfish to notice? What happens to them?" His voice was hard.

I shook my head, clamping my hands over my ears. "No...stop it..."

"What happens to them, Emma?!" He cried.

"Stop...stop it..."

"You tell me! If you stay alive, think of all you can do to help people that are like you! But you aren't, are you? You're going to kill yourself, and end everything!"

"Stop it...please..." I was crying hard now.

"Stop and think about that for a moment! What does suicide prove? That you're strong enough to kill yourself? That's not strong; that's pathetic. If you can't bear your life and everything you've been through, you aren't human!"

"Kai, that's enough." Sensei walked over.

I bawled into my hands, the rain dousing everything. I felt warm and gentle hands guide me inside.

Solaris's voice helped me undress and sink into the bathtub. I felt completely numb as she scrubbed my hair. Her voice was soothing to listen to as she sang some song I didn't recognize in a different language, and I felt myself begin to drop off. I was roused from unconsciousness when warm, strong arms picked me up. I groggily opened my eyes and the first thing that hit me was red. I blinked, confused. I tilted my head up, and recognized the spiky brown hair. I licked my dry lips, opening my mouth-

"Don't say anything." Kai interrupted.

I closed my mouth.

"You still going to kill yourself?" He kicked a half-open door, letting it swing closed behind us.

"...no." I muttered.

He slowly smiled, glancing down at me. "We cool, then?"

"I guess." I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest.

He dropped me into my bed, made sure that I wasn't going to do anything stupid, then walked out with a quiet "G'night"

"He likes you." Beth said quietly.

I jumped, thinking she was asleep. "He doesn't. He just has to train me, and doesn't want me to be weak."

"Sure thing. Whatever you said." She pulled the cover higher over her shoulder and ignored me.

I stared up at the ceiling, fingering my shirt. I lifted my hand and stared at it, turning it back and forth. I clenched my fist, strengthening my resolve.

_Tomorrow I'm going to become stronger. I'm not going to die._

I punched the air.

_I'm ready._

* * *

><p>New chapter! Yay! :D<p>

The song up at the top was one I listened to recently, and I thought it fit. Tell me if it didn't.

There was a mistake the last chapter. I didn't even notice it till yesterday when I started this document. (I always look over it before I start just to generate thoughts)

Bottom line: I was really mad at myself for making such a stupid mistake...

I finally got around to watching the Waiting For Superman music video. I can't be the only one who cried watching that. You?

Don't forget to review! And I have a poll on my page, if you would be so kind to answer it.

-12


	13. I'm Me-And I'm You

Sorry for the wait. I was extremely stuck. But I got the most brilliant thought while I was in the shower (go figure. Of all places…) and was able to finish the plot! Seriously, I hadn't figured out the antagonist before 10 pm. What a horrible author I am...

Also, I realized Alena's place is Adeshia, but somehow I got in my mind it was Amestris. That's a pretty big mistake, as it appears about 5 times. So actually, it's supposed to be Adeshia.

Sorry...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find myself in a silver space. Glancing around, I discovered that I was dressed in a silver and purple ninja suit with fans in my hands. On closer inspection, I found the paper part of the fans to have a golden dragon on each.<p>

"Hello, female ninja." A voice purred.

I jumped, spinning on my heel with the fans raised in a defensive position.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I demanded.

The figure had a long black cloak on with the hood raised, so I couldn't tell who was actually standing there.

"We are in your dream." The voice had a raspy tinge to it, but it still sounded young.

Then, before my eyes, a white beam flew up the being from the bottom up. I stood there, shocked at what I saw.

I saw me.

"I am many things," The person who looked like me grinned. "I'm me. And I'm you."

Then, with a feminine cackle, it vanished and I woke up.

* * *

><p>I bolted upright, panting. The sunlight streamed in, hitting me directly in the eye. Groaning, I glanced at the clock.<p>

_10:30?! Crap!_

I jumped out of the bed, intent to not be late for my mom. Then I stopped. _That's right, I'm bunking with some ninja. Dang... she isn't here and she's still messing with me._

I quickly got dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts, then quietly padded out of the room, as Melissa was still asleep. I somehow found my way to the kitchen 10 minutes later. Humming the song I was singing last night, I raided the cabinets for something to eat.

"You're late." Lloyd said.

I jumped, holding the cereal box in front of me like a shield.

Lloyd laughed, reaching over and pulling the box away from my face. "Relax, I don't bite. Much."

I allowed a smile to cross my face. "I am sure."

I sat the cereal on the table, then got the milk, a bowl and a spoon.

"So, I was thinking, after you eat, you could help me hunt for Alena, the air ninja," Lloyd said.

I nearly choked on my frosted cherrios. He looked at me strangely as I regained hold of myself.

"Since you know Adeshia so well, I figured it would be pretty easy to find her. Plus you can fly a plane, which makes it twenty times easier to cross the border."

"Gomen-nasai. I'm sorry. I was actually thinking of leaving this morning." _Actually, I was going to figure out that disturbing dream._

My mind flitted back to that person.

_"I'm me. And I'm you." What does that mean?_

"Solaris? Come back to Earth, here." Lloyd waved a hand in front of my face.

I jumped, looking at him, apologetic. "Gomen. I had a strange dream, and it has been plaguing my mind."

"Huh. Wanna talk about it?" He offered.

"Thank you, but I will have to decline. Tis rather personal." Liar. What a liar you are, you stupid princess.

He looked disappointed. "That's too bad. I-"

"Lloyd! We gotta go!" Jay I think his name was, burst into the room.

Lloyd jumped up. "What? What's going on?"

I stood up as well, ignoring my now soggy cheerios.

"Something's attacking people in downtown Ninjago City!"

"May I come with you?" I offered.

Lloyd and Jay exchanged glances. "I guess, as long as you stay out of the way."

I was about to follow them out of the room, then abruptly stopped as realization hit me. "I am not clothed properly for this."

"In your room is the clothes for the ninja of air. I don't think she'll mind if you wear it this once." Lloyd replied.

"You've got about twenty seconds!" Jay yelled, running outside.

"If I am not back in three minutes, leave without me!" I call back, taking off for my room.

I burst into the room, scaring the crap out of a half-awake Melissa.

"Jeez, girl," She sighed as I rooted around in drawers. "What are you looking for?"

"Clothes. I have precisely two minutes and thirty-one seconds to get dressed."

Aha! Found it!

"What's the big rush?" She stretched, yawning.

"Something bad has happened, and the ninja have to go check it. I am able to come along." I straightened the mask.

"I'm not sure if that makes you awesome and kick-butt, or ridiculous." She sighed.

"Simply hold off your judgement till I get back." I said, then ran out of the room.

"Crazy girl." She sighed.

I burst onto the deck with twenty seconds to spare. Lloyd waited for me on a four-headed dragon.

"It's about time, slowpoke." He teased, helping me up behind the saddle that he sat in.

I merely shook my head. "I am not slow."

"Sure thing." He took off, and I nearly fell off in surprise.

"Oh, wow..." I whispered, awed as we soared through the air.

Lloyd and I were flying above Cole, Zane and Kai. Surprisingly, Emma was tagging along, riding behind Kai on his motorcycle. Jay was flying in a blue jet next to us.

"Enjoying it?" Lloyd called back to me.

I nodded, unable to hold back a grin.

He grinned back, and we continued flying.

We parked the dragon outside of the city, then started walking.

"Might as well split up. We can cover more ground that way." Cole suggested.

"Take these." Jay handed out walkie-talkies.

I accepted mine, suddenly feeling guilty. I was supposed to be a ninja, but they think I'm still out there, even though I'm right in front of their noses. I'm lying to them.

But then, I have a nagging feeling Sensei knows me.

"Hey Solaris, you coming or what?" Lloyd called.

I jumped, then hurriedly caught up with him. "Sorry."

"It's nothing. But you should probably stay close, since this is all knew to you." Lloyd smiled.

I looked away, another flash of guilt hitting me. "Yes, of course."

We walked around, then my eyes caught an older lady carrying a heavy bag.

"I will be right back." I tugged on Lloyd's sleeve, then dodged cars, weaving my way to the elderly lady.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" I offered.

The lady cast me a look of surprise, then she beamed. "Of course, young lady!"

I grasped the bag, letting out a small "oof!" at the weight. I slung it over my shoulder and followed her down the street. My skin prickled as we turned a corner. I didn't say anything, but I was mentally making a map and eyeing the surroundings as I followed her. Too late I realized my mistake as I tripped and fell into a large pit.

"Man, you humans sure are gullible." A voice snickered.

That voice...I know that voice!

"Miss me, dearie?" The lady appeared out of nowhere.

I scooted on my butt until I hit the side of the pit. The figure walked up to me, a beam of white light shooting up until I was staring at myself.

Creepy.

"Oh wow, the look on your face! Priceless! I should capture ninja more often!" The doppelganger cackled.

"I am not a ninja." I said, voice shaking.

"You're wearing the suit. That lets me know that you're staying or living with the ninja." Not me pointed out.

"Man, they must be desperate. A girl ninja? Puh-lease. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I took a deep, shuddering breath, clenching my fists. "You think girls can't fight? That's why your pretending to be me?"

"What can I say, I pick the helpless ones." She waved her hand, her other resting on her hip.

I felt a wave of anger hit me. That's it, I can't stand to be made fun of.

"You little b****!" I screamed, throwing myself at her.

Don't get me wrong. I don't know the first thing about martial arts, or any kind of fighting, really. But I do know how to punch, kick, claw and slap. The person had some pretty nice fingernail marks on her cheeks before she got her wits back and retaliated with a punch in the gut.

I stumbled back, gasping for air. The person sighed. "Look idiot, fighting me is pointless. Let's just wait for the others, hmm?"

I panted. No, I'm not going to let anyone else fight for me. I can do it myself.

I was about to tackle her when someone fell on top of me. The breath was knocked out of me as I collapsed into the dirt.

"Sorry Sol." Kai pushed himself off me.

_"No problem, I __love breaking your fall."_ I muttered in my native language, pushing myself on my elbows.

"Ah, splendid, things are going perfectly." The fake me said in satisfaction.

"Who the heck are you?!" Kai whipped out his sword, stepping in front of me and glaring at the person angrily.

"Tsk tsk, you really should be more respective to your elders, little boy. You never know what I might do." The person stepped to the right, and my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

Emma was tied up with something that looked like shadows, two black arrows hovering over her, ready to make her a shish-kebab.

She stared at us fearfully, green eyes wide.

Kai was beyond furious. "You-"

"Wait for us before you slice 'im!" Cole dropped into the hole, Jay, Lloyd and Zane following suit. Lloyd cast me a worried look, silently asking if I was okay.

I shrugged, before glaring at the person.

"Well well, the gang's all here." The person said.

"Who are you?" Jay demanded.

"The answers quite simple, actually." Emma suddenly slumped to the floor, the shadows gone.

But the person was gone as well.

"I'm me," the person hissed in my ear.

"And I'm you." A great flash of white exploded in my vision, then everything went back as a sadistic cackle resounded in my ear.

* * *

><p>Heya peeps! What's up? New update, that's what!<p>

I'm pretty disappointed by the lack of reviews. Please tell me what you think. Or just to say hi. I'm pretty chatty ;)

-12


	14. Beth, Nya and Melissa to the rescue!

I wandered around, exploring. I felt a little guilty for poking around, but if I was going to live here, I might as well looking around, right?

When I had woken up, at around 6:30, I had at first felt terror at waking up a half-hour late. But a quick glance around the room had dispelled the fear when my eyes landed on a mahogany dresser and a redhead girl sleeping across the room. At about 7 the ninja were awake. Well, some of them were. Kai and Jay were still asleep until about 7:20. It was currently 11:00, and I was messing around on the training course. I had made it about 20 steps before going sailing.

"Not bad, Beth." Nya called, watching me.

I stood up, brushing myself off. "Thank you."

"Psh, you're doing great for just starting." She smiled.

I nodded, then began again. I got a little bit farther, but tripped and got whacked in the head.

"Are you okay?" Nya shut off the training course, then ran over.

I sat up dizzily. "I guess?"

She sighed, shaking her head with a small laugh.

"Not that funny." I mumbled, standing up and swaying.

"I wonder where the others are? It's been a while." Nya questioned.

Melissa came out, munching on an apple. "Wanna go check on 'em?"

"That might be a good idea." Nya nodded.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"My mech suit." She explained, then hurried to the dragon's den.

I followed her with Melissa following me.

"Mech suit?" I repeated to my friend.

The Arabian-looking girl shrugged. "Who knows?"

We entered the den, which was a cut-out in the mountain and followed Nya to one of the ends. She slid open a huge door, and Melissa and I gasped.

"Whoa..." we breathed.

A huge red mech suit stood in the corner. If it had been any taller, it would've gone through the ceiling.

Nya grabbed a samourai helmet. "You girls ready to go?"

"Lemme get my gloves." Melissa ran out of the room.

Nya glanced at me as she slid on gloves. I glanced down at my ninja suit.

"I suppose I'm okay?" I said.

"You have a weapon?" She asked, tightening the breastplate.

"Oh. No. I'm not good enough yet." I replied.

"Get some just in case." She said.

I hurried inside, grabbed a plastic container then filled it with water. If worse came to worse I could fling it in someone's eyes.

I ran back to the den and pretty much just froze. The machine was on, Nya sitting in the cockpit and Melissa sitting on one of the shoulders.

"C'mon Beth!" Melissa called. "You coming or what?"

I gulped, then somehow managed to climb on the other shoulder.

We were soon hurrying to Ninjago City.

* * *

><p>After ditching the suit, we wandered around, looking for the ninja. After searching for a couple minutes with no luck, we met in the middle of the city.<p>

"I've tried to contact the others, with no luck." Nya said, frustrated.

"I talked to some old woman. She gave me some weird advice." Melissa said.

"I couldn't find anything. I asked a bunch of people; none of them had seen ninja running around." I ran my fingers through my hair, annoyed.

"Well, what was the advice?" Nya and I turned to Melissa.

"'If you are depressed, you are living in the past. If you are anxious, you are living in the future. If you are at peace, you are living in the present.'" Melissa quoted.

"Sounds like good advice to me." Nya shrugged.

I was searching the street, not completely paying attention to the two other girls.

_If I was a ninja, where would I be?_ I wondered to myself. _Either going after someone or in the midst of fighting._

_Hmm._

"Maybe they're on the outskirts?" I interrupted. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt?"

"Nah, it's fine. The outskirts, eh?" Melissa thought for a second.

"Good idea. Let's go check." Nya hurried for where we had parked the suit.

We hurried after her.

* * *

><p>"I don't see anything." Melissa called.<p>

She was standing on the head of the mech suit, holding a pair of binoculars to her black eyes.

"I'm going to move it!" Nya called back, then started walking it farther.

I had opted to stay on the ground and run in front of it. I dunno, I just don't like being high in the air.

I was concentrating so hard on not being squished by the mech suit that I failed to see the root. It sent me sprawling. I tumbled a couple feet, then shrieked as the ground disappeared from underneath me.

"Beth? Beth! Elizabeth!" Two voices screamed.

I groaned, though oddly enough, didn't feel any pain. I put my hands underneath me to push myself up, then froze as someone made a noise and I touched fabric instead of dirt. Hands grabbed me and pulled me up.

I was face-to-face with blue.

"You okay? You fell ontop of Zane." Jay asked worriedly.

"HEY! HEY! NYA!" Kai screamed.

I turned in a full 360, surprised to find all the ninja there, minus Melissa and Nya. Zane was picking himself up off the ground.

"Had a nice fall?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry!" I bent down, reaching for Zane.

"No Elizabeth, it's fine." He brushed my hand away, smiling up at me.

"I...I just..." I felt horror-stricken.

"You tripped, obviously, and Zane just happened to be there and break your fall." Emma deadpanned.

Solaris lightly bonked her, earning an indignant "OW! What was that for?!"

"Shut up, *_baka_."

"Oi! Who's the baka?!"

"You are."

"Are you okay?!" Nya crouched at the edge, peering down at us.

Melissa stood instead of crouching, her arms folded. "What a mess you've gotten yourselves into."

"Not our fault. Completely, anyway." Cole muttered.

"Lemme get the mech so you can climb out." Nya disappeared.

I eyed the walls. About 20 feet, maybe. The suit could easily make a high enough ladder. Speaking of the suit, Nya had lowered an arm into the pit. One by one, the ninja crawled out. I noticed Emma limped while walking to the arm, and hissed a couple times while climbing. I climbed out next, with Lloyd bringing up the rear.

The ninja created vehicles, and I slid behind Zane, since he was my instructor for my element and I felt closest to him.

When we arrived at the monastery, Emma was taken to the infirmary. There the ninja explained what happened.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

*baka. Means fool or idiot.

Fun fact: Solaris/Alena's native language is Japanese.

Review?


	15. Melissa, Cole and Rock-Hard Abs

The hunt for the Air Ninja had stopped since freak attacks all over Ninjago City had become a regular occurrence. A place would blow up, exactly four girls would die, and nobody could figure out how it was done. The ninja were exhausted from chasing shadows and practically running in circles.

"This makes no sense!" Jay exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

The rest of the ninja filed in, worn out.

"I dunno Jay. I just don't care anymore." Kai flopped onto my air mattress.

I had been living my whole life without anyone else in a room, so sharing one with Solaris just made me uncomfortable.

I poked Kai with my finger. "Get off so I can get the knife you are currently laying on."

Kai groaned, rolling over so I could pull the knife off my bed. I slid it into a pocket of my ninja suit, then turned to Cole.

"We need trained." I gestured to Emma who had her earbuds in and music on high, completely oblivious to the world and Beth who was watching us silently.

"Yeah, I know." Cole ran his fingers through his hair tiredly.

"Maybe we could train now?" Beth offered.

"Yeah, sure." Cole stretched, yawned then walked out of the room.

I followed, cracking my knuckles.

...

"You haven't been getting much sleep, have you?" Solaris watched the ninja, her grey-eyed gaze focusing on each ninja in turn.

"No, not really. We've been busy chasing nothing." Lloyd responded, trying not to yawn.

I touched my toes, flexed my fingers and stretched my arms. "Okay, let's do this thing." I bounced on my toes, eager to begin.

"Try the training course." Cole waved to the course.

I eyed it. "I've already been working on it since the attacks began."

"Then you should be good at it." Cole replied.

"You're just lazy." I rolled my eyes, then crouched, waited a beat, then sprinted for it.

I got about 3/4 of the way before I got flung out. With a yelp, I crashed into Jay, who was smushed against the wall.

"Ow..." I collapsed to the ground.

I heard slow clapping. "Congrats, you managed to amuse me." Emma said sarcastically.

I pushed myself off the ground, blowing a piece of dark hair out of my eyes.

"That's it, you're going down." I growled, running back to the start and trying again.

I didn't make it. Cole stopped me, grabbing my arm. "You're pretty good, spar me once."

I blinked, but complied. "Hand-to-hand or with weapons?"

"Hand-to-hand first."

I grinned. Finally, someone with skill to fight. A ninja, no less.

"This should be fun~" I got into position.

He did the same, and we eyed each other for a long moment. I struck first with an easy punch. He blocked, and tried to hit me back.

I dodged, then said teasingly, "You're holding back. What, scared to hit a girl?"

"No." He tried to knock me off my feet.

I jumped, then punched his gut, immediately regretting it. "OWW!" I shrieked. "You've got rock abs!"

Cole only grinned, and the fight continued.

* * *

><p>Short, but whatever.<p>

Fun Fact: I've got my OC's posted on Deviantart, under the same pen name, if you care to check it out. Emma says it's rated M for nudity, but it's not anything you couldn't show to a kid. Just rated that for safety.

Review?


	16. Emma and the Punching Bags

I tapped my foot to the beat, ignoring everything going on. It wasn't until someone tapped my arm did I tune into what was going on.

"What?" I snapped, pausing my Imagine Dragons.

"You need to train." Kai told me.

I rolled my eyes, shoving the earbud back into my ear. "Later."

Kai was loosing patience. He yanked my earbud out, earning an "OW!" "Now, Emma." He growled.

"Fine, but can we do it with music?" I whined.

"...that would probably bug the others." Kai said.

I folded my arms. "I'm not doing it unless we can have music."

Kai glared at me. "Music with no words."

We glared at each other until I finally gave in. "Fine...we'll listen to Mythos..."

"Don't know who they are, but whatever." Kai led me to the training room, since Melissa and Beth were with Cole and Zane on the training course.

Punching bags hung from the ceiling, as well as other equipment scattered around the room.

"Let's see your punch." Kai motioned to a punching bag.

I sighed. "I can't fight."

"Don't care, I'll teach you. Now punch the bag."

I sighed again, then formed my hand into a fist and lightly hit the bag. It didn't give at all.

Kai raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, uncaring.

"Seriously? Punch it like this." Kai's fist flew out almost too fast for me to watch. The bag flew, hitting the ceiling. He caught it before it could come back and hit him in the face.

I felt slight awe, but no way was I going to show him.

"How much do you work out?" I asked.

"Just punch the bag like you mean it." Kai sighed.

I focused on the bag, figuring I'd do this once then leave. I imagined the drunkard that hit my mom, a fat ugly guy. My fist slammed forward, hitting the bag with a solid thunk.

"Better." Kai nodded.

I was so far gone I couldn't hear him. The anger bubbled up, threatening to burst over. Now I found an outlet, and it came undone. My hands slammed forward, punching again and again. My foot shot out and the punching bag went flying.

Kai watched silently, then pushed off the wall he was leaning against.

I brushed a sweaty red curl out of my eye, hand in my knees, panting.

"What happened to make you that angry?" He asked.

I turned away from him. "Nothing." I said flatly.

He decided to not to push it. "You've got a lot of power when you've got that anger, but try that bag over there." He motioned to one.

I walked over to it, feeling the density of it as he hung up the one I took down.

"Wow, you destroyed this one. It's unusable now." Kai said.

I turned to find the whole side caved in and torn.

"Start attacking that one." He said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

I turned to the bag as he walked out, trying to get the anger back. I couldn't feel anything except numbness for mom's death, so I thought about something else that sucked for me.

My dad walking out. That sparked something.

When Kai came in, he saw my knuckles bleeding, the bag on the ground and me curled up into a ball.

Kai softly grinned. "That should be enough for now."

I stayed in a ball as he left, but looked up when he came back. He crouched in front of my and grabbed my hand, making me flinch and yank my hand away.

"Give me your hand." He said, holding his hand out.

I stared at the bandages in his other hand, then slowly stretched my arm out and put it in his hand. With surprising precision and speed, my hand was wrapped and he was waiting for my other. I cradled my hand to my chest as his fingers tickled my other hand. He lightly kissed my injury, then stood up. I stared at him in surprise as he ruffled my red hair.

"Nice job with those bags." He walked out, leaving me in shock.

I slowly touched the top of my head.

_Mom, what's it like to be in love? Does it feel like this?_

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Yay! Sixteen chapters done! This one's on the short side, but it makes up for it with fluff!

This calls for a Fun Fact: Emma's full name is Emma Marie Collins.

Review~


	17. Sorry, I screwed up the chapters

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind through my hair.

"Oof, why did you climb this high?" Lloyd stumbled as he walked on the wall towards me.

"Oh, sorry. I like it up hear because it's quiet and breezy." I replied, opening my eyes to look at him.

"That's a good enough reason, I suppose." He shrugged, sitting down next to me.

I could hear Melissa and Cole fighting and Beth on the training course.

"Do you know where Emma is?" I asked.

"I think she's with Kai in the training room." Lloyd replied, stretching himself on the wall.

"I hope she is alright." I turned my attention to the town below.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Lloyd asked, sitting up.

My gaze was focused on a black-hooded figure. My gaze had always been sharp, like a bird's, and my hearing almost scary.

"You do not know Emma." I watched the figure disappear around a corner of a store.

"You don't either. You just met her." Lloyd pointed out.

I tore my attention from the store corner and looked at him. "I know enough."

Lloyd shivered as I turned my attention back to the store.

"What are you looking at so intently?" He asked, peering in the same direction.

"That candy store on Main Street." I pointed.

Lloyd blinked. "What store? I can only see a bunch of blobs."

I sighed. "I have really good eyesight. I thought I saw that person from earlier, but I could not be sure."

"Really?" He asked.

"Would I lie about that?" I questioned.

"I don't know, that's why I was asking!" He defended.

I turned my attention back to the spot, but the figure never reappeared.

"Do you have a pair of binoculars?" I asked.

"Yeah, somewhere." Lloyd said, then slid off the wall and landed on the ground with a thud.

I jumped down after him, landing with a faint thump. Lloyd eyed me. "How much do you weigh?"

"98 pounds, why?" I asked.

"Are you healthy?" He blinked.

"Yes, I just have light bones." I replied.

He accepted my answer without any questions, and led me to the armory, where he was sure a pair of binoculars were. After searching for a couple minutes through the extensive amount of weapons, we found a pair.

I ran back to the wall and climbed the crates I had stacked against the wall. I stood on the thick wall and held the binoculars to my eyes, scanning for that creepy person.

Something in the forest caught my attention. A white figure, running through the trees. I pulled the binoculars away, staring hard at the figure. It turned, and I saw Zane.

I knew Zane was in the training grounds, and it clicked to who it was.

The person from earlier.

"Guys! The person from earlier! I saw it!" I leaped from the wall.

All movement halted. "Seriously?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can you lead us?" Cole asked.

I nodded. "Let's go then!" Beth said.

Jay sprinted to go find Kai and Emma as I followed Lloyd to the dragon. Jay came back with Nya in tow, but no Emma or Kai.

"Emma's not coming and Kai said he'd stay behind." Jay said, then grabbed Nya's hand and created his jet.

Lloyd let me steer the dragon, and I was aware how close he was the entire two minutes. Lloyd took over the part when we were in the trees, and with my sharp eyesight, could follow a flash of white, then red and then black.

Suddenly it vanished. I told Lloyd to stop, jumped off the dragon and tried to find the person.

"I hope you didn't pull us on a wild goose chase." Melissa said, pulling up on Cole's digger-thing.

"No, I'm certain I saw it." I replied.

Sudden laughter made us all jump. Lloyd slid off the dragon to stand protectively next to me. He handed something to me, and to my shock, was the fans from my dream.

"Well well, looks like the little _princess_ has found me." A voice said, voice dripping with hate.

"Princess?" Lloyd repeated, glancing at me.

Luckily, I hid my shock.

"What? You didn't know that the little girl is the princess of Adeshia? Oops, sorry, spoiler alert."

Everyone shot me shocked looks. I gritted my teeth. "Shut up."

"Oops, hit a nerve. Anyway~" the voce trailed off.

Six dark pillars appeared around us. Sheets of black went from tree, making a rough circle and shield high enough not to be able to jump over.

The pillars resembled humans for a brief moment, then Beth abruptly screamed.

We were staring at ourselves.

And we were armed to the teeth.

* * *

><p>Well, the ninja are screwed...<p>

XD

Fun Fact: Solaris is the alias for Lust, a bad guy, from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist

Review~


	18. Will You Wait For Me? (Beth)

I stared, horrified, at the person who looked just like me. It mirrored my face so perfectly I briefly forgot who was the real one.

"Beth!" Someone tackled me to the ground.

A shuriken flew over me. If I hadn't been tackled, I would've been speared.

"How the heck do we tell who's the real one?!" Melissa yelled, fighting her twin.

"Here." Zane-the real one, I'm positive-handed me a silver stick.

I took it, confused. "It is your weapon! Use it!" He explained, then charged his doppelganger.

"Come up with some code!" Cole answered.

"I hate this!" Lloyd cried as his twin punched him.

There was some sort of war cry, and I saw Solaris tackle her twin. They went down in a flurry of white.

I turned back to my twin, who was watching me silently.

"You aren't much of a fighter, are you?" It snickered.

I swung the stick at the person, who easily dodged. I gritted my teeth. This thing was too long and cumbersome to use!

"Wow, you suck." It laughed.

I changed my grip slightly, then used it as a vaulting pole, launching myself at it. It yelped as I stood on its arms and raised the stick to beat the living crap outta it.

The figure's face changed, and I saw little Chelsea staring up at me pleadingly.

"Please, don't hit me." She begged.

I lost my nerve, the stick clattering to the ground as I stared at her in horror.

"Idiot!" Melissa scolded me, then punched Chelsea.

I felt traumatized. "Don't lose your nerve!" Melissa yanked me out of harms way.

"I...I can't..." I stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

"Zane!" Two people looked up.

"The real Zane!" She said, frustrated.

I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the sounds of fighting. Chelsea. The little girl who gave me freedom. Thinking of her made me think of Daniel. I started to cry.

My beautiful adoptive brother. My beautiful adoptive dead brother.

Arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled against something solid. I could hear faint ticking, but I was so worked up I didn't give it any thought.

"Elizabeth, please do not cry." Zane whispered.

"I-I...She...D-Daniel..." I stuttered in-between sobs.

I was suddenly off the ground, and found myself flying through the air, Zane clutching me tightly. We had barely made it over before the walls went higher. We landed safely on the other side. The others cheered, then went back to fighting.

Zane made his motorcycle and placed me on the back. I clutched him as we sped off to the monastery.

* * *

><p>"Please talk to me, Elizabeth." Zane pleaded.<p>

I ignored him, though it made me feel guilty. I stared at the wall, willing him to go away.

He sighed, and the bed shifted.

"I will wait for you, then." I turned slightly to see him with his eyes closed, meditating.

I smiled to myself. "You'll wait for me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

I couldn't stop the huge smile that stretched across my face.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Fluff. I seemed to be writing that a lot lately -_-'<p>

Review!

~K


	19. Take Me Instead (Melissa&Cole)

**I AM SO SORRY, GUYS! WHEN I UPDATED, I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER! So, _so_ sorry if you were confused...anyway, I fixed everything, but I feel terrible.**

**HOW COME NOBODY POINTED THIS OUT?! I know you read this, the number of followers and favoriters (Is that a word?) points it out *very* clearly...**

* * *

><p>I hissed as my twin slashed my face, leaving a nice long, scratch on my cheek.<p>

"Well _thanks."_ I hissed angrily.

She grinned. "Anytime," I dodged from another swing. "_Me._"

My eyes widened as she clapped her hands together. When she pulled them apart, a long, bronze spear rested in her grip. She tapped it against her leg, a malicious grin spreading across her face.

"RUN!" I turned and hightailed out of there.

I fled, running in zig-zags so she couldn't figure out where I'd be.

THUNK!

I froze, wondering why something was sticking out in front of me.

"MELISSA!" Someone screamed, but it sounded far away and foggy.

_What?_ I wondered, gently touching the end of the spear. I pulled my hand away and found it dripping crimson.

As if in slow motion, I saw the ground fall to my face.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Cole's POV<strong>

"MELISSA!" I screamed again, watching as she hit the ground.

_This is bad, this is really really bad_. I thought, forcing my twin off me and running for her. _We're down three people now. Zane, Beth, and now Melissa. Kai and Emma aren't here, so the only people able to fight are myself, Jay, Nya, Lloyd and Solaris. And then we've got the dopplegangers. That makes thirteen people*, since there are no fake Kai's or Emma's._

_Crap._

"We've got to get out of here! It's going to be a massacre!" Lloyd yelled.

Solaris shrieked as she got cut across the arm.

"There is no way out!" I called back.

"Zane and Beth made it!" Nya debated.

"The only way to make it is to distract!" Jay said, then shrieked as he was nearly decapitated by the fake Melissa.

"Who will do it?" Solaris asked, clutching her bleeding arm and pretty much playing keep-myself-away-from-myself.**

I didn't let them debate. "I'll do it, just get Melissa out of here!"

**Take me instead**  
><strong>I'll stand in the middle<strong>  
><strong>A Martyr once said<strong>  
><strong>Hoping to deliver us<strong>

"Oh look, he's going to be a martyr. How _good _of him." Melissa said sarcastically.

"Interesting." The person behind this appeared from one of the walls. "I will let you all go, on one condition."

"That being?" Lloyd asked as the fake him and Zane stopped fighting him.

"He becomes my puppet."

There was a stunned silence, then a very weak voice said, "Don't...do it."

My head shot to see Melissa struggling to rise. I ran over, feeling helpless as the grass ran red.

Her hand reached for mine.

**Take me instead**  
><strong>I'll stand in the middle<strong>  
><strong>When the river runs red<strong>  
><strong>Hoping for deliverance<strong>  
><strong>Defiant<strong>  
><strong>I'll become the shelter in the hope<strong>  
><strong>That my death gives more before oblivion<strong>

"'Lissa, I have to. It's for the best of everyone. You'll get help." I said.

"Don't...I'll hurt...you." She threatened.

**I am all of who I am**  
><strong>Wear the face of all I know I am<strong>  
><strong>Both the liar and the honest man<strong>  
><strong>I the tested<strong>  
><strong>I the broken stand<strong>

"You can barely move, I'm not worried." I said.

I stood up, her hand slipping from mine.

"Cole! Are you _crazy?!"_ Jay screeched.

I didn't say anything. If I did I'd crack, and we'd all be killed.

"It's for the best." I said quietly, walking to the figure shrouded in darkness.

"Now who's a good little boy?" It cooed, making me inwardly flinch.

"You may call me Master of Manipulation, or just M."

Master of Manipulation grabbed me and pulled me in front of him and forced me to stare at my comrades. The level of betrayal on their faces made me want to throw up.

"Dude, that is not cool." Jay crossed his arms across his chest.

The walls went down and a heavy hand landed on my shoulder, as heavy as the guilt that pooled in my stomach.

That was the last I saw of my friends for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>*That should be the correct tally, right?<strong>

****Lol, that sounds so weird XD**

**The song's I Am by Dead Letter Circus. It's awesome, go check it out~**

**Again, apologies if you were confused.**

**Please tell me sooner if you noticed anything wrong. I feel really bad and miserable when I find I made a mistake and nobody pointed it out. I feel like you don't care if this is bad and confusing when this happens. It (frankly) makes me sad :(**

**Review!**

**~K**


	20. END

After Cole and Master of Manipulation disappeared, we carried an almost-dead Melissa back to the monastery. Needless to say, Mrs. Garmadon about flipped.

Melissa was put in the infirmary and only Nya and Mrs. G - or Misako, as she preferred - were allowed in.

I quietly split from everyone and took a shower, then changed into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. I was gathering my things to leave when Lloyd stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I blinked. "Somewhere in Ninjago City. I have already been here too long."

"What?! You can't leave!" He protested.

"Lloyd, I have overstayed my welcome. I cannot-" I began, when he glared at me.

I stopped. Lloyd glaring was kinda scary.

_"Princess."_ He practically spat. "You can't leave just yet. We need you. If you're what I'm suspecting, you really should stay."

"But-" I tried to protest.

"Please Solaris?" He looked at me pleadingly. "Just for another week?"

I looked away from his pleading green eyes. "Yes. I will stay."

"Yay!" He hugged me tight.

I froze. My personal space has just been destroyed. He's in my personal space. _Get him out of my space._

I pushed him away none to gently, earning me a confused looked.

"Please do not do that." I wrapped my arms around myself, looking away.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized, awkward.

"It is alright." I shivered.

"Hey Solaris, Sensei needs you for a moment." Nya popped her head into the room.

"What for?" I followed her, sure that Lloyd was right behind me.

"He's in the courtyard/training thing." She waved her hand, then disappeared back inside.

I stepped down off the porch steps, onto the stone ground.

"Please join us, princess." Sensei Wu motioned me to where he was sitting with Beth and Zane.

My eyes narrowed at the mention of 'princess', but did what I was requested.

I suddenly looked up as a scream echoed through the quiet, still training grounds. There, hurdling towards the monastery at perhaps a million miles an hour, was a massive fireball, others close on it's heels.

Beth's eyes were wide in terror as the first fireball crashed into the main building.

I seemed to see it all happen in slow motion. Zane tackled Beth, hoping to keep her from burning, as they had been awfully close to it, only for the flames to spread abnormally fast, washing over them both.

Kai and Nya came stumbling from the building, smoke pouring out from behind them.

Emma's scream was abruptly cut off when another fireball crashed into the dragon pen.

I coughed, my vision blurring as smoke made me tear up.

Or maybe it was the thought of my friends, dead, that maybe me cry?

_Whatever happened to Lloyd?_ I thought dizzily before collapsing to the stone ground.

END

.

.

.

Maybe

* * *

><p>Heh. Wanted to wrap this up really quickly.<p>

Here's the ending:

EVERYONE DIES.

:P


End file.
